Juego de máquina
by Kiryhara
Summary: Gintoki por poco y creyó que perdería la cabeza―o peor aún, el chihuahua―de un momento a otro.


**¡Buenas!**

 **Aquí Kiry trayendo destrucción a sus días tranquilos (?) :v la verdad, esto estaba destinado a ser para otra historia de otro fandom, pero como yo no soy muy estable y tengo ideas cambiantes, terminó aquí xD Amo a la Yorozuya (y pues ya saben que yo soy bien fácil y los amo a todos :v). Esto está ubicado al final del arco del Adiós al Shinsengumi, pero no hay ningún tipo de spoiler (creo) y no tiene nada que ver con la historia original de ahí en adelante. Sólo es Gintoki y sus delirios paternales (?) xD**

 **De antemano me disculpo por si se me fue el dedo y hay algún error. Si lo hay, siéntanse libres de decírmelo y lo corregiré en la brevedad. No lo hago ahora porque muero de sueño.**

 **Advertencia : posible ooc-nees; mis disculpas.**

 **Disclaimer: NO son de mi invención los personajes que estoy utilizando aquí. Yo sólo vengo a hacerlos cometer cosas estúpidas x3**

* * *

 **Juego de máquina.**

.

.

.

El mundo gira, el tiempo pasa, y Gintoki envejece. O eso cree él, cuando piensa que gastarse el dinero en Kagura sería mucho mejor que hacerlo en el Pachinko; total, esas máquinas tragamonedas no le ofrecían la sonrisa que la niña le daba y que últimamente había estado tan ausente. Y sí, es posible que esté envejeciendo, porque siente a flor de piel la preocupación que lo abarca por completo cada que ve a Kagura soltar un suspiro de tristeza. Y, había que dejar algo en claro; el estilo de padre vago, perezoso y desvergonzado se le daba mejor que cuando tenía que cambiar al padre preocupado―y empezando porque ni su padre era―, pues tenía que moldearse a los cambios de actitud de la niña en plena pubertad―y entre otras cosas, ese era el deber del pelón, no suyo―.

La cosa erradicaba en que Kagura extrañaba―aunque ella lo negara con todo su ser―al niñito sádico del Shinsengumi. Él lo sabía, a pesar de que la gente pensara que era ajeno y lento con muchas cosas, él entendía el vacío que la ausencia de Okita Sougo había dejado en Kagura. Porque aquel castaño era de los pocos que aguantaba una pelea con aquella Yato; porque a pesar de ser rivales, se habían ayudado mutuamente si la situación lo requería y porque―de nuevo, aunque Kagura lo negara con todo su ser―eran amigos.

Y decirle adiós a un amigo y potencial rival era una cosa que jodía, Gintoki pudo darse cuenta de ello cuando, mientras paseaban a Sadaharu, se sentaron en la banca de aquel parque que había sido testigo tantas veces de la destrucción provocada por las peleas del ex-policía y la niña que tenía bajo su custodia. A pesar de que la Yato no era nada sentimental, el peliplata podía asegurar que ella no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, razón por la cual no aguantó estar allí sentada por más tiempo.

―Gin-chan, vamos a casa ―le había dicho sin ganas, ocultando su rostro bajo su fiel e inseparable paraguas.

No necesitó darle respuesta, pues ya se había parado para dirigirse a lo que aún podían llamar hogar―hasta que el gobierno decidiera ir tras sus cabezas, porque bien no se habían portado precisamente―. Desde ese día, Gintoki no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto porque, hombre, su pseudo hija estaba sufriendo por un hombre―y eso lo cabreaba, porque sonaba estúpidamente romántico―, y tenía un crisis existencial al no poder golpear aquella cara de niña.

Los adolescentes y sus problemas.

Así pues, buscando una forma de distraer a la chica y mostrarle que había formas distintas de divertirse sin tener que partirse la madre con otros, decidió que ese día era idóneo para probar suerte en una sala de juegos que recién habían inaugurado en el distrito de Kabuki-cho. Bueno, no, no. Sakata Gintoki no era tanto pureza―aunque lo de su preocupación sí era real―, pues había leído por ahí que en aquel salón de juegos, quien ganaba en todos los juegos, ganaba el premio gordo y se llevaba muchos billetes. Era como el Pachinko, sí, pero para niños. Y él tenía una que necesitaba urgentemente ser entretenida.

Le sugirió a Kagura ir a aquel sitio nada más verla por la mañana, comiendo lo que Shinpachi había traído para el desayuno―que no era materia oscura hecha por Otae, gracias a Dios―. Afortunadamente, la niña le dijo que sí con una sonrisa impecable.

Nada más llegaron al salón de juegos, varias personas voltearon a ver al trio peculiar que había osado a entrar allí, observándolos con detenimiento. Eso era una buena señal, pensaba el samurái, pues eso quería decir que los veían como una amenaza; que sabían que la fortuna en persona había llegado.

Que ya lo sentía, carajo. Un montón de billetes entre sus dedos. Seguro que sí valdría la pena cambiar el dinero que les debía a sus dos empleados por fichas para introducir en aquellas máquinas.

―Seguro nos miran así porque sienten el aroma virgen de Shinpachi ―había comentado Kagura, rascándose la axila derecha.

―¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡¿Cómo puedes insultarme con esa cara que no expresa nada?! ¡Y la virginidad no tiene aroma! ―gritó Shinpachi, acalorado por el comentario de la bermellón.

―Claro que sí, Patsuan. Apestas a agua bendita ―Gintoki se había tapado las fosas nasales, evadiendo el olor que supuestamente desprendía el pelinegro.

Ignorando a Shinpachi y su rabieta por los comentarios inocentes, el peliplata observó que Kagura se había acercado a la máquina de ganchos que recogen objetos inservibles. Eso era lo que necesitaba; que la pequeña Yato se interesara por jugar alguna de esas cosas y ganara. Ella se divertía, olvidaba de momento a Souichiro y él se hacía 5000 yens más rico. ¡Todos ganaban!

Sus planes―de beber mucho después de salir de allí victorioso―se quedaron en sólo eso, cuando vio como Kagura, en un arranque por no obtener lo que quería con su primera jugada, de un golpe destruyó la máquina, alegando que ya se encontraba rota y que ella sólo había intentado ayudarla a abandonar aquel frío mundo―¿de cuándo acá Kagura entendía a las máquinas como Tama?―. Y, para terminar de completar el cuadro, ella había golpeado también a los guardias que se acercaron a sacarla. Allí Shinpachi y Gintoki interrumpieron, vendiendo sus mismísimas almas para que dejasen que se fueran en paz.

Suspirando por la derrota, Gintoki le dijo adiós a los 5000 yens―¿cuándo fue que se le ocurrió confiar en Kagura para eso?―y también a lo que había gastado en las fichas de juego ahora inútiles. Tendrían que cenar croquetas de Sadaharu por el resto del mes.

Antes de abandonar el establecimiento, se dio cuenta de la mirada que Kagura le había dado a la máquina destrozada―o lo que quería obtener de ella―, suspiró y después continuó caminando tras Shinpachi. Gintoki también miró hacia atrás, analizando el peluche de Chihuahua que Kagura quería.

Ay, por una mierda.

Días después, el peliplata volvió sólo al salón de juegos dispuesto a conseguirle esa cosa a Kagura, si con eso ella dejaba de contaminar el hogar con sus malas vibras. Introdujo entonces una ficha en la máquina―la más brillante de todas―y escuchó un ruido alarmante proveniente del artefacto―quizá el golpe de Kagura la había dejado verdaderamente dañada―. Así pues, su mente se concentró en ser uno con el gancho. Iba a atrapar ese condenado peluche de chihuahua, porque la mirada que le había dado Kagura debía significar algo.

Los ojos del samurái no se despegaron del peluche de ojos carmesí―para colmo―; había dos ejemplares idénticos, pero él se había obsesionado con ese que estaba recostado a la izquierda. Le transmitía buenas vibras. Presionó botones al azar, siempre moviéndose según el dictado de la suerte―así como sabía jugar en el Pachinko―, gruñendo al sentirse cada vez más cerca del fracaso―como siempre―¡esa máquina si estaba defectuosa y si no ganaba no dudaría en repetir la acción de Kagura con su espada de madera!

―Gin-san, ¿qué haces? ―que Shinpachi trabajase gratis allí había sido la condición para que ellos no tuviesen que pagar nada. Pero ahora, lo último que necesitaba Gintoki eran interrupciones. ―Gin-san, estás demasiado tenso. Así no vas a conseguir nada.

Gintoki por poco y creyó que perdería la cabeza―o peor aún, el chihuahua―de un momento a otro.

―Patsuan, intento llegar al alba; la concentración máxima de Buda.

―¿Y qué quieres atrapar? ¿El John Travolta de juguete? ―Shinpachi no comprendía, no era apto.

―Sólo cállate y apóyame.

―¡Vamos, Gin-san! ¡Atrapa a Travolta!

Travolta se la sudaba, no le importaba ese feo muñeco y Shinpachi tenía un trauma, seguramente. Hablaría de eso con Otae después. Pero, alabado sea Travolta y su suerte, que le concedieron a Gintoki su deseo: el chihuahua. Shinpachi quería preguntar por qué ese peluche en específico, pero debía volver a ser el esclavo vendido al mejor postor.

Nada más llegar a la Yorozuya, Gintoki le tiró el peluche a Kagura, que estaba flojeando en el sofá.

―¿Y esto?

―Un chihuahua.

Los zafiros pertenecientes a la niña brillaron emocionados y sinceros al haber reconocido el peluche que ella había querido conseguir la otra vez.

―¡Mira, Sadaharu! ―ella le mostró su nuevo objeto de aprecio al can. ―¡La señorita Gin-chan será una buena hermana!

―¡No llames a eso así! ―luego observó como la Yato pateaba sin compasión al pobre peluche. Así que para eso era que lo quería. ―¡Oe, no golpees así a la señorita Gin-chan!

Gintoki tuvo que recoger lo que quedaba del peluche del suelo e intentar meterle el relleno de nuevo. ―¡No te la devolveré si vas a masacrarla cada que la veas!

Kagura hizo una mueca, pero luego asintió. ―Prometo no golpear a la señorita Gin-chan.

―La señorita Gin-chan cree que mientes.

―La señorita Gin-chan se equivoca.

En realidad, la desgraciada señorita Gin-chan no se equivocaba, porque Kagura siguió moliéndola a golpes cada vez que la veía, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, que eso era lo importante.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **OkiKagu implícito, ¿dónde? xD**

 **No jueguen maquinitas, porque te vuelves adicto y la verdad no es fácil conseguir lo que quieres y mandas luego todo a la mierda xc (habla a la que ya le pasó eso). Además pierdes dinero. Mucho dinero :'v**

 **John Travolta y sus bailes sensuales son icónicos :D**

 **Vale, ya que me he adentrado de la forma que quería al fandom (porque mi propósito era escribir cosas llenas de miel, humor y algo familiar-amistoso), ya es hora de que venga a fregarlos con el fic largo xD no será muy largo, la verdad. Es sólo que quiero aventurarme a un género que para mí es desconocido porque nunca he escrito sobre él y este fandom será mi estreno :v lo estaré publicando prontamente :3 a pesar de eso, no quiero decir que la inspiración no me ataque en cualquier momento y les traiga otra chorrada :v**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de esto y por lo menos se hayan reído un poquito -w- Los reviews son siempre amados *corazón***

 **¡Besos, flores y chocolates! ^3^**


End file.
